


A Matter of Conscience

by uniquepov



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, seminary fic, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation haunted James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Conscience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

The conversation – argument, really – haunted James.

_Is this really what God wants from me? This struggle? Turning my back on the only person I’ve ever loved? James, please, I don’t understand how a loving God could expect this…_

James had turned him away, sent Will back to his spiritual advisors at The Garden – some sort of Christian counselling group – they’d sort him out.

Will hadn’t come to him for advice, he’d come for absolution; something James could not give. Either with his faith or his conscience.

But he struggled to understand why Will’s words continued to echo in his heart.


End file.
